Smaug
Smaug is the tertiary antagonist of The Cat. He is the main antagonist of The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug and the secondary antagonist of The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies. In The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies, this persano almost made Smaug the main antagonist of the movie but that was to hide the film's true main villian. Plot Early life In a flashback from The Cat: An Unexpected Journey, he appears in front of Carlos and makes a deal to bring back Prince Phillip. He gets a scroll called "Banishment of the Signer" and tells Carlos to sign it and all his problems will disappear. Carlos did and before he celebrates he is gone and sent to the cliff Phillip and Thorin fell off and are rescued by him. He got an evil laugh. The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug The scene before we meet Aaron and Ellie sees Smaug's shadow scaling the Great Wall of China and leading the Huns in an invasion of China, setting the tone for the rest of the film. When one of the Chinese guards of the Great Wall revealed that he lit the torches and that Elliott will soon know of Smaug's presence in an attempt to intimidate him, Smaug's only response was to burn one of the Imperial flags before giving a satisfied "perfect," revealing that Elliott, Phillip, Aaron, Ellie and their friends receiving the message of Shan Yu and the Huns' invasion was precisely what he had intended to accomplish. Smaug is first seen congragulating Fungus to get Thorin, Elliott, Aaron, Ellie, Phillip and Carlos. He says that he would like to trick them by forcing them to sign a deal so that he can send them to prison. Phillip signed his name on the scroll. Smaug congragulated them and told Fungus to take Phillip and his old and new friends to prison, But Phillip and his friends escape. Fungus and Smaug chase them around the lair. At the end of the chase, Fungus got Phillip and his gang and sends them to prison. In the climax of the film, Smaug got an easy plan to kill Phillip and friends. Smaug, along with Fungus, goes to Hangman's Tree to capture Thorin, Elliott, Aaron and Carlos. As they take them to his room, Smaug and Fungus set a time bomb (disguised as a gift of love from Thorin) in the hideout, since Phillip is still there. At the end of the film, after Hank makes Phillip's friends escape Phillip came to rescue his friends. A battle came between Phillip and his friends. Phillip came up with a plan. He made a cage and got Smaug in there. As the cage closes, Smaug is banished to a camper. Villains' Defeats *Gets trapped by Phillip and friends (2nd film) *Falls to his death in the water (3rd film) Gallery Moana_14.jpg|Smaug in The Cat: An Unexpected Journey Tamatoa_gladly_talk_about_himself_.jpg|"Just sign here and all your problems will disappear" - Smaug in a flashback in The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug Tamatoa_and_Moana.jpg|Smaug's real first appearance in The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug Tamatoa_Moana.jpg|Smaug in The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug Randall_Boggs's_defeat.jpg|Smaug's defeat in The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug Tamatoa-3.jpg|Smaug in The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies Tamatoa-7.jpg|Bioluminescent Smaug in The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies Tamatoa_defeated.jpg|Smaug's defeat in The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:The Cat characters Category:The Cat